We'd run away
by melchaz
Summary: Highschool AU. Dean and Castiel dream of an impossible future. A normal, happy, apple-pie future. Well, they can dream. First Destiel fic. Rated T for adult themes.


**First Destiel fic. Set in a Highschool AU. Just some cuteness. Rated T for drug use (just weed) and light swearing.**

**For every review, stoner Cas is given a cookie. For every fave, Dean removes an item of clothing.**

* * *

><p>Dean stopped in his tracks, quickly hiding behind the brick wall, only to peek out and around it to get a better look.<p>

The person he was staring at looks strikingly different today; the warmer weather removing the need for jumpers and overly big sweaters. Today it was a tight black t-shirt, quite similar to Deans, with dark blue jeans and black converse sneakers that looked worn to the sole. One hand was fiddling absently with the silver chain that supported the cross around the neck, while the other was placing a cigarette to their lips. Dean would usually be subtle in this situation but...

Screw subtlety.

'Oi!' Dean yelled out and the person inhaled and looked at Dean with surprise that mimicked a deer caught in headlights... Except this deer's eyes were astonishing blue and glassy. This was when Dean realized it wasn't a cigarette.

They blew out the smoke in a hurry as Dean stalked forward; eyebrows drawn together and chin screwed up.

'What the _hell_ are you doing?' Dean hissed.

'Nothing dude.'

'_Dude_? Did you just call me dude?'

Shrug. 'Yep.'

'You're baked.'

'Yep.'

'Give me that,' Dean demanded, holding out a hand sternly.

'What? No way.'

'So help me Cas, I _will_ tell Gabe. Don't think for a second that I won't.'

Castiel sighed loudly before turning to the brick wall that he was leaning against and squashing the joint so the light was extinguished. He dropped it into Dean's hand.

'What are you doing smoking this crap anyway?'

Castiel rubbed a hand to his face, which needed a shave. Dean's eyes raked over Castiel... This wasn't like him at all. What happened to the geek in the blue hoodie? The clean shaven, awkward younger brother of his best friend? The _angel _for Christ sake?

'Just needed to relax, okay? Just wanna be left alone.'

Dean leant against the wall next to Castiel.

'Alone?'

'Yeah,' Castiel dug his hands into the pockets of his jeans.

'I get that... being an angel probably makes it hard for you to be alone but... you don't need _this_ crap to escape.'

'How would you know, Dean? There's nothing you need to escape from.'

'Yeah there is. I just know that there's no point in trying.'

'... I wanna say that you're weak, but hey I guess I can't talk. I'm the one who's standing here, pretty whacked off my face.' Castiel smiled groggily.

Dean nodded, lips pursed.

'Please don't tell Gabriel,' whispered Castiel.

'Why not?' Dean looked outwards to the oval as he waited for an answer.

'Because he'd kill me. He has enough to deal with at the moment... He shouldn't have to worry about me.'

'He's your brother, he's never going to stop worrying about you.'

'I don't want me to be some 'job' to him. Some... mess to clean up.'

Dean turned sharply to Castiel, studying his face, 'you think you're just some _job_? Jeez Cas, pull your head out your ass. You're not _some job_ or _some mess_. You're his _brother_ and his _family_.'

Castiel's mouth twitched, as if to retaliate, then he thought better of it. He started fiddling with his silver cross again.

'What are you trying to escape from, Dean?'

Dean looked back out to the oval again.

'It doesn't matter.'

'You're lying.'

'Okay it does matter. But not to you. I don't want to put my crap on you. You've got enough on your plate.'

There was a silence.

'Maybe we could run away.'

Dean cocked an eyebrow and Castiel was smiling. Dean smiled back.

'Yeah? Where would we go?'

Castiel shrugged, 'does it matter? Somewhere where no one could find us.'

'Somewhere on the open road. I'll drive.'

'Or we could just fly. Maybe somewhere near the beach?'

'Open space. No towns or cities. No crappy motels. No responsibilities to anyone. No rules,' Dean could picture it now.

'We could buy a house... It would need doing up but we're capable of that,' Castiel suggested.

'We'd fence it off and buy a dog. Something big.'

'Small.'

'Medium.'

'Fluffy?'

'No way.'

'Alright, alright,' Castiel backed down, 'and then we'd get jobs.'

'I'd be a mechanic. Buy a car yard. Overcharge passer-bys for gas.'

'I guess I'd have to sort out the book-keeping. You'd be hopeless.'

'In the holidays, Sam would come stay with us. When he gets older, he'll bring his girlfriend.'

'Gabriel would stay in the Summer and we'd go to the nearest town and go on pub crawls... He'd bring home a couple of girls and we'd laugh as they snuck out in the morning with no pants on.'

Dean laughed outloud, 'We'd still be up from the night before, because we would stay up and watch the sun come out... We would be sitting on the roof.'

'Esky at our feet. If it rained, I could just cover us with my wings and we'd stay dry.'

'Your wings would be spray painted from when you passed out from eating too much at Thanksgiving and Michael and Lucifer decided you needed a little payback.'

'Your Dad would get pissed off because the paint would be all over his floorboards... We'd be at his place for Thanksgiving and at my family's for Christmas. Easter would be at ours.'

'Everything would be melted by the time they drove to our place. Sam would have camped out in the backseat and he would be whining because we have no wi-fi connection.'

'When everyone's gone we would clean up and sit on the couch, watching re-runs of Dr. Sexy.'

Dean looked at Castiel, his face going red. _Not one_ of his friends watched Dr. Sexy.

Castiel looked at Dean, 'what?'

'...Nothing. What next?'

Castiel hummed to himself, thinking.

'We would fall asleep on the couch... Your feet would probably be on my lap and I'd snore. Really loud.'

'I'd wake up at three in the morning and somehow you're crawled up next to me, drooling.'

Castiel playfully shoved Dean, 'I don't drool.'

Dean laughed, shoving back, Castiel catching one of his hands. The laughing turned into awkward smiles as Dean didn't let go. Castiel dropped his hand slowly and they both hurriedly pushed their hands back into their jeans pockets. Dean started walking slowly, beckoning Castiel to join him.

'Why are you awake at three in the morning?' Castiel asked after a while.

'... Because I would have a nightmare,' Dean answered.

'Is that why I'm crawled up next to you? To keep the nightmares away?'

'Sure,' Dean smirked, 'or maybe I'd just tell you that so you'd lay with me.'


End file.
